1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly, to electronic musical instruments capable of applying to musical sounds specified envelopes that suit each musical performance method.
2. Related Art
Electronic musical instruments that change an envelope of a musical sound to be generated according to a performance method are known. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2002-32083 (Patent Document 1) describes an electronic musical instrument that measures the time from key depression to key release (i.e., the gate time) in a performance, judges the performance to be a staccato performance when the measured time is shorter than a predetermined value, and makes faster the release characteristic, which is the rate of muting the musical sound being generated, in response to the key release, compared to the release characteristic to be given when the performance is not a staccato performance.
However, there are variations in each performance method, and the performance of a real acoustic musical instrument cannot be faithfully simulated by simply changing the release characteristic in response to the time from key depression to key release. In particular, the characteristics of the time interval between a key depression and another key depression (on-on time) and the attack waveform to be generated when multiple keys are depressed generally simultaneously would not suit each performance method.